


Zugzwang 「強制被動」[Translation]

by MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有得必有失。</p><p>(翻譯作品；中文實際字數：6560)<br/>(Chinese translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/256704">Zugzwang</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/pseuds/Azdak">Azdak</a>;<br/>original summary: "Some you win, some you lose.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zugzwang 「強制被動」[Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azdak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/gifts).
  * A translation of [Zugzwang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256704) by [Azdak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdak/pseuds/Azdak). 



與傳奇人物見面的機會並不多，因此特別難決定該穿甚麼。穿得過份隆重，會顯得像細節控；太隨便卻又欠缺尊重，況且我便裝的時候看來只有十五歲。

我平日與外勤特工沒甚麼接觸；我是翻譯部的。不過上司相當欣賞我為我們局裏的雜誌Intell寫的文章，所以預備五十週年特刊的時候，他拿到許可，讓我去訪問Kuryakin。

「寫點激勵人心的東西吧，孩子。」他說：「這個人可是我們這麼久以來最出色的特工之一呢。讓他提點一下我們的新血吧。」

我想這篇文章大有可為，於是準備了超級多的問題。當年的科技怎樣？Survival School的傳聞是真的嗎？他和Alexander Waverly有接觸嗎？

 

_（Illya Kuryakin，一個我們讀者都會認同無需多作介紹的人物，向我們Intell雜誌獨家披露他在UNCLE多年的種種。)_

 

當然了，我真正想知道的也是大家都想了解的：與Napoleon Solo合作，感覺如何？

不過，我沒敢問他，因為他們的合作結束的方式。疑團像烏雲一般掩藏著此事，沒有人真正知道到底發生了甚麼。他們都被囚禁在Thrush的牢房、即將一同面臨處決。Kuryakin出來了，Solo沒有。就是這樣。

我當然有查閱紀錄了，不過公開紀錄只寫著Kuryakin先生盡了他的職責、立刻回紐約了。為甚麼他搭檔面臨處決的時候他立刻就回紐約會是盡責，紀錄沒有寫。紀錄也沒寫他是怎麼出來的。甚麼都沒寫。那你明白為甚麼我不想向他提及這件事吧：他可能會被我惹怒的。

雖然如此，也許他會不小心透露些甚麼。要是我能夠問出個所以然來，這將會是很出彩的報道。

 

_(Kuryakin在UNCLE的生涯跌宕起伏、有起有落，失敗過也成功過。)_

 

結果我打了領帶而沒有扣外套扣子：時尚而不過份講究，專業而友善，那種感覺。

不過我這樣精心搭配也是多餘。Kuryakin幾乎都沒看我。我是說，我剛到的時候他上下打量過我，我也肯定他記住了所有細節，但他其實不在乎。

他身量不高，帶英國口音，眼神是我從沒見過的銳利。

 

_(雖然Kuryakin年事已高，他的動作思維還是一如年輕時的靈活敏捷。)_

 

「Joe Schmoe是吧？」他一邊開門一邊說。（我不想用真名，畢竟我在UNCLE工作嘛。）

「是的，先生。我是為Intell來訪問你的。」

「啊對，UNCLE那本雜誌。我看過你的文章。」

他沒說它們寫得好不好。我想我不太喜歡這個人。

他倒是挺樂意回答我的問題，還告訴我關於Alexander Waverly和他的煙斗的有趣小故事。有個孩子奉命出去找新煙斗還是甚麼的，結果卻帶著重要的微點被敵人追趕滿曼克頓跑。根據他的說法，她是在翻譯部工作的。我不喜歡他提及這一點的時候看我的眼神。

「不過那重要的微點是怎麼到了她手上的呢？」我問；心裡想，我們翻譯部得到他們二部的東西，現在不可能再發生了吧。出乎意料地，Kuryakin微微一笑。我沒想到他會這樣。

 

_(外勤時的回憶還溫暖著日漸年長的他。)_

 

「那是Napoleon的錯。」他說：「我想你聽過Napoleon Solo這名字吧？」

「Napoleon Solo？天哪當然了，沒人沒聽過吧？跟他共事肯定超棒…我是說…」我頓了一頓，因為他看我的表情，就像我是一隻長毛大狗、撲到他身上要舔他。「我是說，我為這訪問作準備的時候看過他的資料。」我冷靜地說：「他在UNCLE六十年代的外勤工作中扮演了重要的角色。」

Kuryakin點點頭：「沒錯。」

「我讀到的檔案說，他最後的任務是與你一起進行的。」我鼓起勇氣說。他還是有可能發火，但至少先提起這名字的人不是我吧。

「是的。」他淡淡回答道。

「這次任務聽起來有點糟糕嘛。」我想著檔案內容說道，然後感到自己臉上一熱。技巧呢Joe，技巧。

不過他還是沒對我發脾氣。他說：「也不算是完全失敗。我們得到了一些本來沒想過會得到的情報。從某方面來說，那讓這次任務變得值得。」

他說話的方式有點奇怪，好像每個句子都是一個地雷陣，必需小心措辭以免引起爆炸。這種方式讓人難以跟上他的思路，於是我決定開門見山。

「他死前的那一晚，你和他在同一個牢房裡。」我說。

他又以奇怪的眼神看了我一眼，但他沒有真的阻止我，於是我繼續說：「你們知道Thursh第二天早上就要處決你倆了。在這種情況下，到底會聊些甚麼？」

他靜止下來、一動不動，我有一刻懷疑他會把我趕出去；終於，他答道：「國際象棋。」

「下棋？哇。」在最後一晚聊這個有點奇怪吧？至少我肯定不會這麼選。

 

_(給年輕特工的忠告：要是身處困境，你可以想想象棋等等智力活動，讓自己分心、忘卻恐懼。)_

 

「Napoleon很喜歡下棋。」他再次嘴角上揚。「他是個出色的棋手，所以不用說不太常和我下。」

我看得出來他已經上鉤了。他還在說話，但像自言自語而不像對我說。其實，我猜他已經忘了我也在場。我一動不動，以免失去聽到這個故事的機會。

 

_回答我的問題時，他眼睛彷彿穿過時間的迷霧，看到當時的情景。他看到甚麼呢？_

 

\-----

 

Napoleon會贏。當然這結論早就有了，但現在事情到了關鍵時刻。他動作花巧地把他的騎士放到棋盤上，然後看著對面的拍檔。

「Illya，」他說：「如果是我…」

他停了下來，顯然不確定要怎麼說下去。Illya沒理他。

「傳統上說，死囚應該吃下最後一餐。」他說，以不認同的眼神看了棋盤一眼。

這個觀察是意圖讓對方分心的策略。Illya已經在有點歇斯底里的防守下失去了自己的皇后，而現在Napoleon的騎士不知道從哪裡跑出來要吃他的城堡，他和敗局已經很接近了。

Napoleon卻拒絕被分心。「精神與肉體同樣需要餵養。」他得意地說：「還有兩步就將軍了。」

Illya對他怒目而視。他說：「你怎麼知道？」

「我就是知道。」Napoleon更得意地說。坐在死囚室裡還有兩小時就要行刑，他是如何還能散發著自滿的，這大概只有他本人才知道了。「你現在這情況在象棋術語中叫『Zugzwang』，強制被動。你移動你的城堡的話會輸棋，卻又沒別的棋可走；但你又必須走下一步。Illya，我想你知道要是你…」

「別這麼肯定。」Illya說，腦內急速推演可以走的棋。他不一定要移動他的豆子。要是他用僅餘的豌豆去威脅Napoleon的蘿蔔皇后…要是他犧牲自己的薯條…「還有至少，呃，三種方法，不會導致那樣的結果。」

「不過你不會的。」Napoleon略為不耐煩地說。「那只會把那無可避免的事情延遲。移動你的兵，我的騎士會吃了它，你還是要動你的城堡。你的主教也是同樣道理。兩步會將軍，是因為你沒看到一個可能的走法，這是因為你的為人。」

「因為我的為人？」Illya傻傻地重覆。Napoleon一向會在意想不到的情況下談起意想不到的內容，但這次真的特別惱人。他不知道自己想不想吞下這魚餌；以他對Napoleon的認識，這句背後肯定藏著魚鉤。但另一方面，聊這個，或者別的，都至少可以延遲棋局結束的時間。

「你是從哪裡了解到我這鮮為人知的一面的？」他問：「別告訴我你看了我的星座運程。我昨天看到你在專心看報紙，但我以為讓你看得入神的是漫畫那頁呢。」

「與傳聞不一樣的是，」Napoleon說：「我看報紙並不只為看搞笑和命運的部份。別用攻擊我的為人來嘗試轉換話題。無論如何，那不是我知道兩步就能將軍的原因。『親愛的布魯圖斯，那錯處並不在我們的星座，而在我們自己。』*」

這麼一來，Illya更確定Napoleon不懷好意了；他每次引用莎士比亞都表明這一點。Illya真不應該中計的，但他還是問了。

「那我的錯處是甚麼？」

他口吻輕鬆，但Napoleon卻很認真。

「你是個持宿命論的俄國人，相信生命是一場零和遊戲，敗仗不只是可能的，更是早晚必然會發生的。」

Illya呆了一呆。他應該連一槍的機會都不給Napoleon的；他習慣直指眉心、一擊即中。

「有這種心理洞察力，你真應該去當精神分析師。」他穩住自己，說：「你可以藉此大䁠一筆，告訴那些富有的資本家他們並不是貪婪，而只是童年缺愛的補償心態罷了。」

「啊，童年。」Napoleon說，裝作透過眼鏡去看Illya，明顯自以為在扮演佛洛伊德。「真有趣啊，乃提起則個問題。告訴窩，Kuryakin先生，乃童年到底花生了神馬，讓乃則麼確信乃無可避免會失敗呢？」

「沒有。」Illya忿忿道：「這是個可笑的遊戲，Napoleon。比用蔬菜下棋還要可笑。況且這些地磚並不是一個好棋盤。你看，我要移動我的薯條的話，得把半個身子擠進長椅底下才能做到。」

這句完全起不了扯開話題的作用。「乃不覺得，」Napoleon繼續用那難聽的口音說：「乃則麼抗拒談起乃的童年，表示則很重要？好吧，既然乃不告訴窩，讓窩告訴乃吧。」

Illya問自己，聽Napoleon胡說八道會不會比另一個選擇更差？另一個選擇，不幸地是默默坐著、沉思自己將死的事實。因為他倆已經搜尋過牢房的每一寸，尋找隱藏鏡頭、麥克風、可能的逃生路線等；所以已經沒有其他有用的事情可以做了。剩下的只有沉思。Thrush行刑的創意可能有很多，但他沒興趣細想任何一種。比對之下，聽Napoleon胡說八道大概也算兩害取其輕了。

「說吧。」他說。

「你在鐵幕後長大，」Napoleon終於放棄了口音，說：「國家先被蘇聯呑併，再被納粹佔領。」

「你對歷史的了解真是驚人，」Illya說：「你就要告訴我德國在第二次世界大戰戰敗了。」

這句反駁對Napoleon完全不起作用；不過這本來就是脆弱的防守方式。

「任何在被侵佔的國家生活的人，都知道事情往往無法控制。你的檔案沒寫具體詳情，但我知道你是在戰爭中失去雙親的。」

「那是戰爭。傷亡難免。」Illya說。

「當時的你只是個孩子。你看到村子焚燒，田野被毀。你看到餓死的人、被射殺的人、用牛車運走的人。」Napoleon說：「而你卻無能為力，沒法阻止。」

Illya努力瞪著棋盤。也許他還是移動豆子比較好。這不是他想聊的話題，當死亡已經迫在眉睫、叫他惴惴不安的時候。他已經很難阻止可怕的回憶像蟲子般爬出，而Napoleon的無聊言論毫無幫助。

「我懷疑，」Napoleon用聊天的口吻說：「你吸入驚恐毒氣的時候看到的就是類似的景象。恐懼本身不足以把你變成那樣；當時你的心理年齡大概退化了。」

Illya想打他，但那有損尊嚴。他想笑，但他發出的聲音可能會不太對勁。於是他說：「其實，寒冷才是那場戰爭中最主要的殺手。俄羅斯的嚴冬十分苦寒。」

他知道那沒有用。Napoleon一旦干涉一件事情，他會咬住不放，把它撕扯直到粉碎。

一如所料。「那種經驗足以讓人意識到，有些東西是無法戰勝的。」Napoleon繼續說：「有些東西無法改變。那就是你會輸棋的原因。你相信自己已經輸了，所以你會走你覺得應該要走的下一步，然後看著命運之鎚把你敲進地裡。來吧，移動你的城堡。當然，又或者你可以投降，舉白旗承認輸給我了。」

「不，」Illya被刺痛了，反擊道：「打一場必敗之仗還是可以的。」其實，他有時候會覺得一切都失去希望了；就例如說現在。

「是的。」Napoleon說。「真是浪漫而絕望，十分俄羅斯。敖德薩圍城戰、烏曼戰役……」

「基輔防禦戰役。」不想被比下去的Illya說。每個學生都能引用蘇聯的敗況，Napoleon不必覺得這就能把他惹毛。

不過Napoleon看來沒被打擊到。相反，他面露得色，讓人難以忍受。「你這個想法的漏洞，」他說：「在於只有事後回想，才知道到底情況是否無法挽救。要是你覺得還有一線生機，那就不是必敗之仗了。而你，我的朋友，發現目標沒有可能達成、此仗必敗無疑的時候，就會放棄、選擇接受命運的安排。」

「而你，」Illya衝口而出：「是個過份養尊處優的美國人，相信沒有任何人和事可以比你更佔優勢。」

「也不算，」Napoleon思考道：「過份養尊處優倒是真的(呃，養尊處優吧，我不肯定有沒有『過份養尊處優』這回事)，但另一句不是事實。當然有人可以勝過我。不一樣的是，我不相信那就完蛋了。我知道我無論如何都可以找到方法取得優勢；我有橫向思維，我能跳出框框。」

「而你覺得我不能？」Illya忿忿道。

「我知道你不能。」Napoleon極溫和地說，語氣令Illya沒及時留意到那是一句侮辱。「也許讓你相信必然性的不是戰爭，而是學校裡的馬列思想；世界歷史的進程，無產階級的勝利，諸如此類的廢話。」

「批評我的教育不能證明什麼，」Illya說。 「我不是一個意識形態，你知道的。」

「我還沒說服到你嗎？」Napoleon假作驚訝地說。「那請你和我一起假想吧，Illya。假設我們得到關鍵資料，無論如何必須把資料帶回總部。假設你必須在六小時內把它帶回，不然蘇聯就會被摧毀了。」

「正好與我們現在的情況莫名相似。」Illya淡淡道。

「很有洞察力嘛。那我們假設一顆隕石會被控制墜落在那裡好嗎？然後假設，正如現在，我們被俘虜了，而無法把阻止事情發生的代碼帶回去。假設THRUSH定意要處決我們其中一個，但在不知道我們得到了關鍵情報之下，決定釋放另一個人把最後通牒帶回去呢？而你也知道他們無意遵守這個最後通牒的內容。你認為，在這情況底下，如果我是被釋放的那個人，我會撇下你不顧嗎？」

Illya盯着他。他想說：「你當然會！」他想說：「你不可能冒這個險！」他想這樣說，也希望這是事實。

「不，」Illya說，「你不會。」

「而你認為我這是錯誤的。」Napoleon平靜地說。

「我當然覺得你錯了！要是我們不阻止隕石墜落，數以百萬計的人會因此而死亡！我一個人的性命比起這些人算甚麼？可你卻沒法放下責任都在你身上的荒謬想法！你覺得你可以扭轉局勢！你覺得以你個人之力就能改變這狀況！」

他突然停了下來，吞了吞口水。歇斯底里的言辭根本說服不了Napoleon。

「你太高估自己的對大局的影響力了，我自負的朋友。」他輕輕地說。「即使是你，也不能事事稱意。」

他推進他的城堡。

「我告訴你甚麼了？零和思維。」Napoleon說。「你覺得我只有兩個選擇，你的性命與那數百萬俄羅斯人的。但我知道其實還有別的方法，讓我能夠同時挽救你和你同胞的生命。」

「你不能！」Illya生氣地小聲道。「這一次不行！我們沒時間再玩了，Napoleon。你一定要及時回到紐約才能阻止事情發生，你不能浪費時間研究怎樣救我出來，一小時也不行！」

「看吧？」Napoleon說：「我告訴你甚麼了？」他拿起他的主教。「對了，順帶一提：將軍。」

「好吧，你贏了。那的確是兩步將軍。那麼以你那聰明絕頂、不走尋常路、打破框框的方法，我該怎樣才能既不投降又不輸棋？」

Napoleon露出他那只此一家的得意微笑。然後他伸手過來，拿起他的國王，把它放進口中吃掉了。

Illya還來不及反應，門的另一邊傳來硬物被刮的聲音、走廊的腳步聲、說話聲。Napoleon跳起來抓住Illya的手臂。

「他們來了，」Napoleon著急地說：「聽我說，Illya。這很重要。我並不是想令你改變主意。我只是想讓你知道我懂，好嗎？我懂的。」

 

\---

Kuryakin沉默了。才講到精彩處呢，守衛要衝進來甚麼的。

「然後怎麼了？」我問。

Kuryakin呆看著我。我不覺得他聽懂了我的問題，因為他沒有回答我。

「然後怎麼了？我還以為那很明顯呢。」他說：「Napoleon是對的。」我看得出來，我能在他身上套到的就這麼多了。

「所以那就是你們談話的全部了？這個...楚茨文格？」我嘗試掩藏自己的失望說。即使是再好的記者，只拿著一局棋也沒法寫出一篇佳作吧。你不能把這個交給年輕特工看、讓他們得到啟發鼓舞。他們想看的是英勇的行為、及時趕到的救援、好人勝利、全身而退。他們可不想看假想中的情景和無望的情況。我是說，這樣的故事可以怎樣命名？「怎麼看都是死局？」

所以我完全沒把那些內容放進去。那是一篇還可以的文章，卻不是我當初所期待的。

 

_(作為UNCLE特工並不是滿床玫瑰那麼美好。有時候你會發現自己身處困境當中，有時候你需要下困難的決定。但正是像Kuryakin這樣的人讓世界變得更安全，而他們也不後悔他們為此作出的犧牲。那就是這些人是傳奇人物的原因。)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes 譯註：  
> * 莎劇凱撒大帝第一場第二幕：”The fault, dear Brutus, lies not in the stars but in ourselves."
> 
> 喜歡這個故事的話，請也到[原著](http://archiveofourown.org/works/256704)為原作者點kudo :)  
> 個人很喜歡這篇(雖然大概算BE)，明明危在旦夕卻彷彿言不及義地聊(同時還下棋!)，到最後才發現原來別有深意。Napoleon你呀...QAQ


End file.
